Ironman Farming
Basically there is only one route for both donator and non-donator ironman. To get started with farming, you have to teleport to any of the allotments. The teleport being Skilling teleports -> farming -> allotments -> any of the top three as the fourth one which being Port Phasmatys has a bugged herb patch. Once teleporting there, there are 3 npcs there hopefully which being the Tool leprechaun, Fred the Farmer, and Master Farmer. Most of the seeds you will get are from pickpocketing the Master Farmer. Though when I've been pickpocketing the farmer, I've gotten seeds such as, Harralander Seed, Marigold Seed, Cabbage Seed, Potatoe Seed, Sweetcorn Seed, Snpdragon Seed, Watermelon Seed, Marrentill Seed, Strawberry Seed, Onion Seed, Guam Seed, Rosemary Seed, Cadantine Seed, Tarromin Seed, Torstol Seed, Nasturtium Seed, Avantoe Seed, Kwuarm Seed, Limpwurt Seed, and Ranarr Seed. I might be missing some seeds that are possible to get. *Edit- Toadflax is not possible to get from pickpocketing the Master Farmer. (Thanks Solitude for finding this) Just a helpful advice, when you are doing slayer, I suggest you to be picking up all the seeds that you get as it will be much helpful to you later on as you don't have to keep pickpocketing for the type of seed you need. Also to keep in mind, the Flower Patches don't really work on this server, so some seeds such as Limpwurt, Nasturtium Seed, etc don't work so you can get rid of those. So the Master Farmer gives seeds when pickpocked. The tool leprechaun notes the grimy herb and other things for you which makes it really useful. Fred the Farmer is the person where you will be buying most of your supplies for farming. Some supplies are the rake, the seed dibber, shovel, plant cure, and compost. Note* The shovel is only needed if and only if your plant died and you need to remove it. To remove it click on shovel and then on the dead plant. How to farm 101: Make sure to have a rake, seed dipper, a seed, 2-3 plant cure, and 1 compost in inventory. 1. Rake the allotment or herb patch. 2. Click on the seed and click on the allotment or herb patch to plant. 3. Click on the compost and click on the planted seed to allow the seed to have a lower chance of catching a disease. 4. Play the waiting game, make sure to come back and check every 2-3 min to make sure the plant isn't diseased. If the plant is diseased, use the plant cure onto the plant by clicking on the plant cure and then onto the diseased plant. 5. At one point, it will be fully grown, and the Pick option will now be available so go on and pick, note it by talking to the Tool leprechaun and repeat. You will need another compost for the new seed. *Note - Sometimes the seed/plant will disappear and there will be no option, when this happens, just teleport to another area and teleport back. **Note - Lunar Spells for farming do not work being the spells for plant cure and super compost. 08571a51fc.jpg Getting to 99 Farming: To get to 99 farming, you will first need to, well have to plant potato seeds until atleast level 8 farming to farm Guam. And to continue to level your farming, grow the highest thing you can grow if you aren't worried about what you need for herblore. I know there are things such as watering cans, but the only way (I think) for ironman to get them are to kill Giant Moles. Some levels to consider (incase you are lazy to look under the skill): Allotments: Potato - Level 1 Onion - Level 5 Cabbage - Level 7 Sweetcorn - Level 20 Strawberry - Level 31 Watermelon - Level 47 Herbs: Guam - Level 9 Marrentill - Level 14 Tarromin - Level 19 Harralander - Level 26 Ranarr - Level 32 Avantoe - Level 50 Kwuarm - Level 56 Snapdragon - Level 62 Cadantine - Level 67 Lantadyme - Level 73 Dwarf Weed - Level 79 Tortsol - Level 85 Just an advice if you are rushing to level 99 farming, grow on both allotments, and herb patches of the highest things you can grow and to use all 3 location in the farming teleport. This will be the best exp per hour, but it takes a lot of effort due to the teleporting. Other than that, this is basically the route to getting to 99 farming on an Ironman.